California Curse
by IloveMilo8
Summary: 5 years after Jess leaves for California, Rory gets a job in Venice Beach for a National Newspaper, She has a great relationship with her boyfriend Chase, but when she runs into Jess will things change?RC,RJ and some LL... Chapter 19 AN
1. Goodbyes

****

California Curse

Summary: 5 years after Jess leaves for California Rory gets a job in Venice Beach for a national newspaper. She has a perfect relationship with her boyfriend Chase, but when she runs into Jess will things change? 

****

Pairings: R/C,R/J and a little L/L

****

Rating: G

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls although I wish I owned Milo.

****

A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction story so please tell me how I'm doing in your reviews and let me know about any errors in spelling or anything else. Thanks

****

Chapter 1 - Goodbyes

It was Saturday morning, Rory awoke to the sound of someone walking through her room. "Hey Babe." Lorelei said sitting down next to her sleepy daughter.

"Hi" Rory replied sitting up.

"You want to go to Luke's, I mean its you last day in Stars Hollow so ….." 

" Yeah I'll be ready in a sec"

"Ok" 'I'm really going to miss her' Lorelei thought walking out of the room.

**Luke's**

"Hey Luke !?" the girls yelled walking into the diner.

"Coffee?" Luke asked walking out of the back room.

"Yep" Lorelei replied as her and Rory took a seat. 

" So Rory it's your last day here" Luke said warily 

"Yeah I'm really going to miss your coffee, you'll have to send some"

"Yeah right I'm sure that'll work"

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back." Rory said getting up.

"Ok sweets, see ya then"

**outside** 

"Rory!" 

"Lane! I was just going to come see you"

"I can't believe your leaving! This is so depressing" 

"I know, it'll be ok though, I'll try to call everyday" Rory said noticing Lane was slightly crying.

"I have to go, I told mama I was getting something from Doose's"

"Ok, bye Lane."

"I'm going to miss you Rory" Lane said giving Rory a hug

"I'll Miss you too"

After a few seconds the girls let go of each other and said one final goodbye as Lane walked away. 'I have to say bye to Chase' Rory thought. 'I hope a long distance relationship will work, I don't want our two years together to end.' Rory hesitated before knocking on Chase's door.

"Hey Rory" Chase said walking out of the house

"I just wanted to say bye, I'm leaving today" Rory told him giving him a kiss.

"Rory I need to talk to you"

"What is it?"

"I …um….. Will you marry me?" he said getting down on one knee and pulling out a small black box.

"Oh my God! Yes!" she replied starting to cry 'I can't believe this…. This is amazing' Rory thought kissing her fiancé. 

"I figured I would wait until you got settled in California and then I could fly out there and look for a place. The we could come back her for the wedding……. If you want."

"Sure that'd be great. I love you Chase." Rory said giving him a kiss. "I have to go I left my mom at the diner"

"Ok, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye"

"Bye Rory, I love you!" Chase replied watching her walk away.

Rory was on her way back to the diner, while thinking about everything that had just happened. She ended up at the bridge and sat down. 'I'm going to miss this place' she thought looking into the water. 'I cant believe I'm engaged…. and going to California.' thinking about California, Jess suddenly popped into her mind 'Jess I wonder if I'll see him there'. It had been 5 years since Rory last saw Jess and she had missed him so much. They had a great relationship together but that ended when Jess left. ' I have to get back to the diner' she thought looking at her watch then standing up.

**Luke's**

"Mom guess what?" Rory asked her mom trying to hide her hand.

"Um…… Taylor was captured by an army of Kirks and is being held captive!!" she replied smiling.

"No!! I'm engaged !!!" she pulled out her hand and show her mom the ring.

"Oh wow hunny that's great !!"

"I know I'm so happy!"

"Luke can we get two coffees to go?" Lorelei asked Luke who was behind the counter playing with the toaster 

"Sure" 

"The toaster's broken again Luke?" Lorelei asked getting up from her seat at the counter.

"Yeah" he replied

' Maybe we should get Luke a new toaster last time that thing broke he couldn't fix it…….. Jess had to……. Jess why do I keep thinking about Jess' Rory thought grabbing her coffee.

"Come on Hun we need to go finish you packing" Lorelei said exiting the diner, followed by Rory.

**Later that day at the bus stop**

"Hey Rory don't forget to call me every chance you get. And say hi to Aunt Diane for me" Lorelei told her giving her a long hug.

"I won't, and your lucky if she even remembers you" Rory sobbed into Lorelei's shoulder.

The two soon parted from the hug and Rory walked over to Chase. "I'll call you as soon as I can." Rory said looking into Chase's eyes.

"I love you Rory." He said leaning down to give her a long passionate kiss as the bus pulled up.

"Bye"

"Bye" everyone said as Rory boarded the bus to the airport.


	2. California

****

California Curse

Summary: 5 years after Jess leaves for California Rory gets a job in Venice Beach for a national newspaper. She has a perfect relationship with her boyfriend Chase, but when she runs into Jess will things change? 

****

Pairings: R/C,R/J and a little L/L

****

Rating: G

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls although I wish I owned Milo.

****

A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction story so please tell me how I'm doing in your reviews and let me know about any errors in spelling or anything else. Thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate it helps a lot. 

****

Chapter 2 - California

Rory arrived in California 8hours later and she was very tired. She couldn't sleep on the plane because she sat next to a little kid who obviously didn't no the meaning of the word. As she walked out of the airport she looked at her map the found a cab. She put her bags in and told the driver where she was going. The pulled up at the house and all the lights were off. 

"You want me to wait, looks like no ones home. I can take you somewhere else?" the cab driver offered.

"Yeah sure, thank you. I'll be right back." She replied getting out and walking up to the door. She knocked three times. No answer. She turned around and walked back down to the cab, quickly think as to where she could go. 'Jess, I can go to his place.' Jess gave her his address and phone number when he called two years ago, and she still remembered it. She told the driver where to go and hopped into the cab. 

A few minutes later the cab stopped in front of an apartment building. Rory got out and paid the cab driver. 

"Hey, this is Jess Mariano's place right?" he asked.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Rory replied grabbing her bags.

"No, but I've read all his books… great author, that kid."

"Oh thanks for the ride."

"No problem." he said pulling away.

'Wow, Jess is an author, why didn't he tell me?' she thought walking up the stairs to the apartment building lobby.

"Can I help you?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Um… Jess Mariano's room number please."

"I can't tell you that information, sorry."

"No I know him, can you call his room so I can talk to him at least?"

"Fine but if he don't know you, your out of here." he said picking up the phone.

"Thank you"

"Jess?….. Yeah there's a girl down here, says she knows you……… What's your name?"

"Rory Gilmore"

"Her names Rory Gilmore…..Ok…. He'll be right down."

"Thank you" Rory said taking a seat to wait for Jess. 'I hope he lets me stay' she thought as she saw him get out of the elevator. "Jess!!!" Rory screamed running over to him.

"Hey Rory, what are you ding here?" he asked giving her a hug.

"I got a job here in Venice Beach at the National Post, and my aunt who I was staying with wasn't home so I came here." she explained turning around to get her bags. As she did she took off her engagement ring. 'I don't need to tell Jess about Chase, not right now anyway.' she thought.

"Wow congrats on the job." he replied making his way to the elevator.

"Thanks…. So I can stay?" 

"Yeah as long as you want."

"Thanks Jess"

"No problem."

**Luke's**

"Coffee Luke please!?" Lorelei yelled walking into the diner for the first time since Rory left.

"Lorelei it's almost 9:30 go home!" Luke replied

"But then I'll have no one to talk to!!"

"Oh yeah Rory's not there. Sorry"

"No your right, I should go." she got up and started for the door.

"Lorelei wait" he said following her.

"What" she said turning around and bumping into Luke who caught her.

"I just …. I'm sorry, do you want to talk?"

"No, I just didn't want to go home, it'll remind me of Rory and…" she said choking on her words and starting to cry.

"I'm sorry Lorelei I'm sure she'll call soon." her replied giving her a long hug. A few minutes later Lorelei looked up at Luke.

"Thanks Luke: she said giving him a kiss (A/N: Nicole doesn't exist) She was going to leave but Luke's arms were still wrapped around her. 

"Your welcome." he replied leaning down to give her a long deep kiss.

**Jess's Apartment** 

Jess opened the door for Rory and they stepped inside. His apartment was clean, there was a huge bookshelf in the living room, which was the first thing Rory noticed. She set her bags down and walked over to it.

"Jess are any of your book in here?" she asked.

"What?" he replied trying to sound confused.

"Your and author right? Well that's what the can driver said"

"Umm… yeah I am" 'Damn that cab driver.' he thought walking aver to her.

"So can I read one of you books?"

"Yeah if you want" he got up to get his first book.

"Jess?" 

"Yeah?"

Can I have some coffee? I haven't had any for 9 hours."

"Yeah, sure" he replied with a chuckle.

"Thanks …. Can I use your phone?"

"yeah it's in the kitchen"

"Ok"

**Luke's**

Ring-Ring 

Luke and Lorelei jumped apart and Luke ran to get the phone.

"Hello?" he asked into the reciever.

"Hey Luke it's Rory, is my mom there? She's not at home." Rory replied.  
"Yeah hang on, how are you did you get to your aunt's ok?"

"Actually she wasn't home so I'm at Jess's."

"Oh well how is he?"

"He's good."

"Ok Here's your mom"

"Hey Babe! How are you?" Lorelei yelled happily

"Good"

"How's Aunt Dianne?"

"I don't know she wasn't home."

"Well where are you then?"

"I'm at Jess's!!"


	3. Bookstores & Movies

****

California Curse

Summary: 5 years after Jess leaves for California Rory gets a job in Venice Beach for a national newspaper. She has a perfect relationship with her boyfriend Chase, but when she runs into Jess will things change? 

****

Pairings: R/C,R/J and a little L/L

****

Rating: G

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls although I wish I owned Milo.

****

A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction story so please tell me how I'm doing in your reviews and let me know about any errors in spelling or anything else. Thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate it helps a lot. 

****

Chapter 3 - Bookstores And Movies

"Rory why Jess's?" Lorelei screamed into the phone.

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"Jess why did you go to his place!?"

"Mom where did you want me to go?"

"Umm a hotel would have been nice!"

"Mom Jess is my friend and he said if I ever need anything to come to him."

"When did he say that?"

"Two years ago." Rory replied silently.

"Rory!!"

"Mom!"

"Sorry, I just don't want anything to happen between you two…. Your with Chase now!"

"Mom nothings going to happened!"

"Fine if your sure. I have to go I'll talk to you later."

"Bye" Rory said hanging up the phone.

**Next Morning, Jess's Apartment**

Rory woke up and looked around her. Remembering last night she smiled. Her and Jess talked for hours about everything that happened the last few years, but Rory still couldn't bring herself to him about Chase. She looked on the coffee table in front of her, Jess's book was sitting there. Rory reached over and picked it up. 'The Year My Life Began' By Jess Mariano. She opened it and started reading. 

An hour later Jess came out of his room.

"Hey" he said

"Hi" She replied setting down the book.

"Want breakfast?" He asked

"Jess… I'm in your book." she said

"Yeah, how about that."

"Jess?" she said getting up and walking over to him

"Yeah?"

She took his hands off the counter in front of him and gave him a long hug.

"I missed you Jess." She said looking into his dark brown eyes. "Why did you stop calling?"

"I don't know, but I missed you too." he said staring back at her.

Once Rory realized how long she'd been staring at him she blushed. "So how about that breakfast?" She said letting go of Jess.

"Oh yeah. So do you want to go somewhere or eat here?" he replied looking around.

"Umm… we can eat out, because then you can show me around, I have to call my aunt first though. And change." she said looking down at her clothes.

"Ok" 

Jess sat down to read the newspaper while Rory changed and called her mom.

"Hey Jess where's the phone?" she asked.

"Umm.. Oh here it is." he said getting up to give it to her.

"Thanks" she replied dialing the number. Ring- ring -ring 'Hey you've reached Diane, I'm not home right now, I went on a quick last minute getaway with a friend. If this is Rory call me on my cell Hun.-beep- Rory hung up the phone and debated whether to call now or later. 'I'll call later. I'm starving.' she thought. Walking over to Jess. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah". he got up and followed her out the door.

As they were walking down the street people started to stare. "Jess why are they looking at us like that?"

"I never really go out that much that's why." he replied taking her hand. "Come on." he continued pulling her into an alley.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly.

"Short cut." he replied, "lets go."

They walked down the alley hand in hand and finally got to an old book store. Inside there were plenty of books, there was a small cafe in the far right corner and Rory smelled her favorite smell in the air - coffee.

"Jess this place is great" Rory said excitedly.

"Yeah they have great food here and are pretty much opened 24/7." he told her.

"I'm hungry lets go eat." she said pulling towards the café.

They sat down at a table and waited for the waitress.

"Can I get you something?" she asked. "Oh My God!! Your Jess Mariano!!" she said realizing it was him. "I love your books, you're an amazing author!"

"Thank you."

"Oh anyway what can I get you?" she continued

"Umm.. I'll have the French toast and a large coffee." Rory replied

"Make that two" Jess said

After they ate Jess showed Rory how to get to the National Post's office. On their way home Rory asked Jess if they could stop for a movie.

"I'm in the mood for a classic." Rory told him

"Like what?"

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory What else?"

"Alright lets go." he said grabbing her hand and pulling her again into an alley.

"Short cut?"

"Yeah" Jess replied pulling her along.

**Jess's Apartment**

Rory and Jess are on the couch watching the movie, Rory's slightly leaning into Jess and Jess's arm is draped around her shoulders. They're both laughing.

"I haven't seen this in a while" Rory said 

"Me neither." Jess replied as the movie ended. "So…" Jess continued, looking down at Rory.

"So.." She replied staring back up at Jess. She started to blush. 'I'm glad Aunt Diane wasn't home.' she thought.

"Rory?" Jess whispered, brining his hand up to Rory's face.

"Jess" Rory replied leaning closer to him. 

Jess leaned down and lightly kissed her, then deepened the kiss, Rory ran her fingers through his hair as Jess moved his hand from her face to her lower back. The two pulled apart breathless when suddenly Rory's cell phone rang. She looked up at Jess as she got up to get her phone.

"Hello?" she said

"Hey Rory!"

"Chase, hi" Rory replied walking into the next room.


	4. Unexpected Visits

****

California Curse

Summary: 5 years after Jess leaves for California Rory gets a job in Venice Beach for a national newspaper. She has a perfect relationship with her boyfriend Chase, but when she runs into Jess will things change? 

****

Pairings: R/C,R/J and a little L/L

****

Rating: G

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls although I wish I owned Milo.

****

A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction story so please tell me how I'm doing in your reviews and let me know about any errors in spelling or anything else. Thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate it helps a lot. 

****

Chapter 4 - Unexpected Visits

Later that night Rory couldn't sleep. 'Why did I kiss Jess?' she thought. 'I'm engaged, I need to call mom.'

"Mom?"

"Rory? What are your doing its 3:00 in the morning here!" Lorelei yelled into the phone.

"Mom I kissed Jess!"

"What Rory your engaged!"

"I know what do I do?

"You have to figure out what you want, just like in the Jess, Dean situation."

"Ok"

"You really shouldn't keep you engagement from Jess."

"I know mom"

"Ok sweets I'm tired so call me later."

"Sure thanks mom bye"

"Bye"

**Later that morning**

Jess woke up on the couch with Rory leaning on him. There was a knock at the door so Jess started to get up as Rory woke up. He walked over to the door and slowly opened it with Rory slowly following wiping her eyes.

"Rory!" Chase yelled excitedly walking over to her and giving her a kiss.

"Chase what are you doing here?" Rory asked 

"Well you said you were staying with your friend Jess and I wanted to see you so I asked Luke for the address and here I am." he replied turning around "Oh, you must Jess, I'm Chase Rory's fiancé." 

"Oh……hi" Jess said

"Hey can I use your phone?"

"Yeah its in the kitchen." Jess replied. As Chase walked out of the room. "When were you going to tell me you were engaged? Before of after we kissed!?"

"Jess I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you about Chase. And that kiss, I don't know what I was thinking, I should have know better." Rory replied.

"Yeah sure" Jess said walking towards the door. "The paper's on the counter, have fun looking for a place" he continued walking out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

"Rory what was that?" Chase asked walking into the room.

"Nothing… Jess just had somewhere to be" Rory replied, "Lets start looking for a place" She finished, trying to change the subject. She walked over to the coffee table, picking up the paper she noticed it was 8:30. "Never mind we'll do that later, I have to change for work, I can't be late for my first day." Rory yelled walking into the other room to change.

"Alright, should I just stay here?"

"Yeah you can, you don't have to though. I have to go I'll see you later." She said walking out the door.

'I wonder where Jess went' She thought walking down the street. 'I hope he's ok…… I knew I should have told him' She got to the office building and hesitated going in, she looked at her watch 'I still have twenty minutes' she thought looking around. 'I need coffee'. She walked in the direction of the bookstore.

"Can I help you?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Yeah, I'll have a large coffee to go." Rory replied.

A few seconds later Rory was heading out the door.

"Oh sorry." she said bumping into some one.

"Rory."

"Jess….." She said looking up. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't know how."

"We went over this already, you should go your going to be late." Jess said sternly before walking away.

"Bye" Rory replied, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

'I don't want to be mad at her but she doesn't understand how bad she hurt me'. Jess thought walking the rest of the way into the bookstore.

**Gilmore House later that day**

"Hello?" Lorelei said answering the phone.

"Mom it's me" Rory replied 

"Oh hey sweets how are you?"

"Not so good, Chase showed up at Jess's and Jess blew up and yelled at me. I tried to explain it to him but he left." Rory said crying.

"Oh hunny it'll be ok."

"Mom, I don't want to loose Jess."

"I know babe. Things will work out eventually."

"I have go, Chase is calling me. Bye mom I love you"

"Bye sweets, I love you too."


	5. The Article

****

California Curse

Summary: 5 years after Jess leaves for California Rory gets a job in Venice Beach for a national newspaper. She has a perfect relationship with her boyfriend Chase, but when she runs into Jess will things change? 

****

Pairings: R/C,R/J and a little L/L

****

Rating: G

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls although I wish I owned Milo.

****

A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction story so please tell me how I'm doing in your reviews and let me know about any errors in spelling or anything else. 

*Thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate it helps a lot. 

****

Chapter 5 - The Article 

**Jess's Apartment**

"Rory wake up." Chase said shaking Rory slightly. "We have to go see that house today." He continued standing up form his spot on the couch. 

"Chase?" Rory said sitting up

"Yeah?"

"Did Jess come back last night?"

"No I don't think so, why?"

"I'm just worried about him, he looked really upset yesterday."

"Yeah, well come on we have to go soon." Chase said obviously not caring about Jess.

"Ok"

**Bookstore**

Jess is sitting reading a book and drinking coffee.

'I should go back, I've been here all night' He thought standing up. He finished his coffee and left for the house.

'Jess, Chase and I went to look at a house. It sounds really nice so I'm sure we'll be out of here soon. If not I called my aunt earlier and she said she'd be home tomorrow. I'm sorry Jess, for everything. Love, Rory'

Jess read the note hanging on his door. He walked inside and went straight to the couch, fell onto it and slept.

**Rory and Chase at the house**

"Chase this place is beautiful" Rory said looking around at the already furnished house.

"Yeah it is we should get it if you really like it."

"But what if we could fine something better?"

"If we keep looking this place could be sold and then what if we don't find anything Rory?"

"Your right."

**Jess's the next morning**

Jess was still on the couch when Rory and Chase got home that night. Chase suggested Rory take Jess's bed and he'd take the living room recliner, since Rory said she wouldn't feel right with Chase in Jess's bed.

Jess sat up and looked around him. He saw Chase on the recliner but no sign of Rory. 'Maybe she left already' he thought standing up to go take a shower. He opened the door to his room and saw Rory sleeping in his bed. ' Shouldn't she be up she has work in 30 minutes?' Jess thought walking over to her.

"Rory?" he whispered softly.

"Hmm?" Rory opened her eyes.

"It's 7:30, don't you have work?"

"Oh crap, I almost forgot. Thank Jess."

"No problem." he said turning around.

"Jess?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry." Rory said softly.

'This is so hard, I hate being mad at her' Jess thought. "Yeah I heard." He replied coldly, walking out of the room.

**Rory's Work**

Rory was at her desk, thinking about her mom, which led to her thinking about Luke. 'God I need coffee.' she thought standing up.

"Rory, you done with that article yet?" her bossed asked

"Um… no, I'm getting there, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well clear your head Rory, I need that on my desk by Thursday, it's already Tuesday."

"Ok" she replied walking out her office and down the hall to the breakfast counter.

"Oh hey Rory, you know Jess Mariano right?" Her boss asked walking up to her.

"Yeah why?"

"Well I was thinking, you could get a story on him. You know tell us about him how you know him and then get the scoop on what his next book is going to be about, you know? I mean we'll be the only ones with that story"

"Oh, yeah sure." Rory replied hesitantly as she poured the coffee.

"Thanks" her boss said walking away.

'How am I going to do this with Jess mad at me.' she thought on her way back to her office 'I have to think of something…..' She continued sitting down. She picked up the article she had to finish, but immediately put it down and took out her cell phone.

"Hello?" Lorelei said as she picked up the phone.

"Mom it's Rory."

"Hey babe what's up?"

"I need help."

"What's wrong?" Lorelei asked in a concerned voice.

"I need to do and article on Jess, but he's not really talking to me."

"Oh, more problems huh? It's like a curse or something. You never had all these problems before you went to California."

"What do I do?"

"I don't know sweets. Have you tried explaining things to him?"

"Yeah he just walks away."

"I don't know, I have to go though. Sookie and I have a meeting at the Inn."

"Alright bye mom, I love you."

"Bye Ror I love you too."

Rory hung up the phone and looked at her desk. 'What do I do' she thought

**Jess's apartment lobby**

Rory and Chase were moving into their new place. Chase was walking out of the building "Rory you coming?" he asked her.

"I'll be right there, you go ahead." she replied

"Alright he said walking in the direction of their new home.

"Jess?"

"What"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Isn't that what your doing?" he said walking away. 

"Jess you know what I meant, listen to me!" she replied grabbing his arm so he'd stop walking and face her. "I really need to talk to you." She continued almost whispering.

"Fine" he said looking into her bright blue eyes.

"I hate that your mad me."

"And I hate being mad at you, but you hurt me Rory!"

"Jess I'm so sorry I never meant to, I should have told you about Chase." she said taking his hand.

'I can't be mad at her anymore, it's killing me.' "Yeah, I'm sorry." he said giving her a hug.

"Jess?" Rory said as he let go of her.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…. What's your next book going to be about?"

"Oh, I don't know yet why?"

"Well…. The paper wanted to do an article on you, because it would make a good story, and really help the sales."

"What?!" he replied almost yelling. "The first thing you ask me right after I forgive you, is for you job!" he continued, his voice elevating.

"No Jess, I-"

"I cant believe you! God Rory!" He yelled, interrupting her and walking away towards the elevator.

'What's wrong with me?' Rory thought walking down the steps away form the building crying. 

****

A/N: I just want to let you all know I don't know if I'll have time to update tomorrow, because I have a hockey game and a birthday party to go to. But I'll definitely try to update, if not there will be another chapter on Monday.


	6. Preparations

****

California Curse

Summary: 5 years after Jess leaves for California Rory gets a job in Venice Beach for a national newspaper. She has a perfect relationship with her boyfriend Chase, but when she runs into Jess will things change? 

****

Pairings: R/C,R/J and a little L/L

****

Rating: G

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls although I wish I owned Milo.

****

A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction story so please tell me how I'm doing in your reviews and let me know about any errors in spelling or anything else. 

*Thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate it helps a lot. 

****

Chapter 6 - Preparations 

"Rory, what's wrong?" Chase asked her as she walked into the apartment.

"Nothing" Rory replied sternly, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"Rory tell me. I hate seeing you upset." Chase said sitting next to her.

"I'm fine Chase!, I'm just tired." She said abruptly getting up and walking into the bedroom.

The next morning Rory woke up early, she wanted to leave so she could stop at the bookstore before work. She got dressed quickly and left a note on the end table next to the bed, explaining where she went. Before she left the house she kissed chase lightly on the forehead and walked out of the house towards the bookstore. She got there just as they were opening. She picked out a copy of one of her favorite books, 'Oliver Twist', got a coffee and headed for work. 'I can't wait for mom to send my books, their so much better with the notes in the margins, Jess's notes, they always made me feel good.' she thought walking into her office.

"Rory?" her boss called.

"Yeah?" she replied turning around.

"Did ya get anything for the Jess story yet?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you about that, I don't think I'll be able to do the story."

"Why not?"

"Well, we got into this huge fight and he hasn't been talking to me."

"Oh….. Well maybe you could try again, you know let him cool off. If that doesn't work just let me know ok? You've got time so don't rush it."

"Ok, sure"

"Thanks Rory."

Rory got home a little later that usual that night. She put in extra hours at work to get her first article finished. When she got home, Chase was finishing dinner, the table was set and the food smelled great.

"Hey Hun, I made dinner, have a seat."

Rory took a seat and waited for the food to be served.

"Chase this is great"Rory said eating her dinner.

"Rory…. I was thinking, now that we have the apartment, we could start thinking about the wedding."

"Oh…. Ok"

"I know you just wanted a small wedding in Stars Hollow, so I just figured you wanted the town, your family and my family there." Chase continued getting up.

"Yeah sure, where are you going?" 

"I'm getting your address book. We can make two lists of who we want to invite." he said sitting back down and handing Rory a piece of paper and her address book.

A half hour later Rory only got through half her list and Chase was just finishing up.

"What wrong?" he asked noticing she was Rory was stuck on a name

"I just don't know whether to invite Jess or not" She replied "He's still mad at me."

"Yeah you should maybe he'll get over it in a week."

"A week?"

"Yeah that's when I was planning on flying us back to Stars Hollow."

"That's a little soon don't you think?"

"Rory I love you, if you ask me, the sooner the better right?"

"Well….. I guess so if you want."

"Ok good so anyway invite him he is your friend."

"Alright." she said continuing with her list.

**Next Day**

Rory is getting ready for work and Chase is eating breakfast

"I don't know what time I'll be home, I might put in a few extra hours again." Rory told Chase giving him a hug and walking I out the door.

Rory was on her way to work, walking past the bookstore when she saw Jess sitting at a table in the café area. 'I still have time.' she thought walking in. She got a coffee and walked over to Jess.

"Hey, this seat taken?"

"No" he said getting up.

"Jess wait, I'm sorry about the other day. I really didn't mean to ask you that right then."

"Yeah seems like you don't mean to do a lot of things these days huh?" he said walking away.

"Jess wait." she yelled running after him.

"What"

"Here" she said giving him a piece of paper. "You don't have to come if you don't want to, but I'd like it if you were there." she continued walking out.

Jess looked at the paper and opened it.

'You are invited to the joining together of Chase John McClain, And Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, on July 28th 2008'

'Whoa, that's only like a week away' he thought looking at the bottom of the invitation. It read: A small Stars Hollow wedding "Huh" he said softly.

****

A/N: thanks for the reviews I appreciate it and sorry I didn't get to update yesterday I just didn't have time. More coming to tomorrow so please review.


	7. Sars Hollow

****

California Curse

Summary: 5 years after Jess leaves for California Rory gets a job in Venice Beach for a national newspaper. She has a perfect relationship with her boyfriend Chase, but when she runs into Jess will things change? 

****

Pairings: R/C,R/J and a little L/L

****

Rating: G

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls although I wish I owned Milo.

****

A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction story so please tell me how I'm doing in your reviews and let me know about any errors in spelling or anything else. 

*Thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate it helps a lot. 

****

Chapter 7 - Stars Hollow

**Rory and Chase's apartment**

"Rory I called everyone in Stars Hollow. They all said they'd be there." Chase said walking over to Rory who sitting on the couch 

"Good, what did your parents say about helping with money?"

"It's all good" he told her taking a seat.

"Good I talked to my mom and she made arrangements for the wedding shower/bachelorette/ bachelor parties for two days from today. So I called the airport and got us two tickets to Connecticut" Rory said.

"How'd you pay for those?"

"I asked my boss for early pay, he said sure since I'm doing the story on Jess."

"Wow that's great! So when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, this is weird, we're getting everything set up so fast."

"Yeah I'm glad though."

"Yeah, me too I guess. I'm kind of tired I think I'm going to bed. You might want to also, we have to wake up early." she said getting up.

"Ok" Chase replied following her

**Jess's**

Jess was working on his book when the phone rang. "Hello" he said picking it up.

"Hey Jess it's Lorelei."

"Oh……hi"

"Listen, I don't know if Rory told you, but her wedding is coming up on the 28th, and I don't know if your coming but I know Rory would like it if you did."

"Yeah she told me, listen I'm working on something right now, I really have to go ." he told her.

"Ok, so are you coming?"

"I don't know" he said hanging up the phone.

**Luke's**

"Hey Luke can I have some coffee?" Lorelei asked walking up to Luke and giving him a kiss.

"Sure."

"I can't wait 'til tomorrow!" Lorelei screamed sitting down.

"Why…… oh Rory's coming?" he said pouring the coffee.

"Yeah!"

"Let me guess, for her bachelorette party your having a movie night?"

"Yeah but that's after the clubs!"

"So what did Rory say about her new apartment?"

"She said it's really great, there's a guest bedroom so I can stay anytime I want."

"Lor, you'll be over there every weekend."

"No I wont."

"Yeah….. You'll try."

"Ugh! Your mean I'm going to work." she said getting up "See you later".

"Bye"

**Rory and Chase's Apartment**

"Chase wake up" Rory whispered.

"Hey" Chase said turning towards Rory and giving her a kiss.

"We have to be at the airport in an hour." she got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom to fix her hair.

"Alright" he said getting up. "Rory you ok?" he walked over to her

"Yeah I'm fine" she looked at him through the mirror, he looked concerned.

"You just look worried about something."

"Well, the wedding's in a few days, there's still a lot to be done, you wanted this to happen so we made it soon, its just stressful." she said trying to hide the real reason she was worried. All night she was up thinking whether she was ready to marry Chase, or whether she even loved him or really loved someone else, that someone being Jess. She couldn't get him off her mind off of him, nothing worked. 'I hope he buys that' Rory thought.

"I thought this was how you wanted it too." Chase said confused.

"No Chase I do, It's just stressful, you know?"

"Sorry I just want this week to be perfect, I shouldn't be questioning you. I should have known you were just stressed out."

"It's ok, but we really have to get going." She walked out of the room and into the kitchen to get some coffee.

** Connecticut Airport**

Rory and Chase walked into the waiting area hand in hand, but as soon and Rory saw Lorelei she let go and ran. 

"Rory!"

"It's so good to see you!" Rory hugged her mom.

"Hey" Chase said walking up to the two.

"Hi Chase" Lorelei replied letting go of Rory. "Come on I have so much to tell you." 

'I hope Jess makes it' Rory thought as they walked out of the airport. 'I want him to be there'

**Luke's**

"Coffee Luke!" Rory yelled running into the diner.

"Rory!" Luke walked over and gave her a hug.

"I missed you and your coffee so much. Nothing compares to it. I don't know how I survived."

"Yeah you'll have to figure something out" he said setting down the coffee as Lorelei and Chase walked in.

"I told she'd have it by the time we walked in here." Lorelei whispered to Chase.

"So did you tell Rory about us yet?" Luke whispered as Lorelei sat down.

"No not yet, I'll tell her later." 

"So mom anything happen to Taylor while I was gone.?" Rory asked.

"Surprisingly no, although Luke and him got over a huge fight over spring decorations."

"Oh that must have been good."

"One of the best."

"Anything happen to Kirk?"

"Oooo, yeah we learned that Kirk is allergic to milk"

"How?"

"Well, he was sitting right there," she pointed to a seat at the counter. "He drank 1 glass and started coughing and a few minutes later, he broke out in a rash and started to sweat."

"Gross"

"I know, anyway he asked Luke to call 911 an-"

"Did he?"

"Yes and they didn't get here for a half hour. By then Kirk was rolling on the floor, crying and saying he was in pain." Lorelei finished laughing.

"Mom that's sad."

"Rory no it wasn't you know you would have laughed too"

"Ok fine I would have"

"Rory!" Lane yelled running into the diner.

"Lane!" Rory got up and gave Lane a big hug.

"Hey Chase, Lane said 

"Hey Rory, I'm going to go say hi to my parents you want to come?"

"Yeah sure, I'm just going to get a coffee to go."

"So what's Venice Beach like?" Lane asked Chase.

"It's good, we didn't really get to do a whole lot, but we found a nice place right down the road from Rory's friend Jess."

"Jess?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Yeah him and Rory dated for a while senior year. But then he moved to California, and they talked on the phone every night, then I think Jess stopped calling."

"Oh"

"Ready?" Rory asked walking up to him.

"Yeah" Chase replied as they walked out of the diner.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Jess dated?"

"I didn't think it mattered why? Does it?"

"No I just thought you'd tell me."

"Oh sorry, well now you know so.."

"Yeah"

**Back in Luke's**

"Hey Lane." Lorelei said as Lane sat down.

"Hey, so what are we doing for Rory Bachelorette party?"

"Um… we'll meet at the inn or my place cause Rory will with the Grandparents. And we'll plan from there."

"Ok, I have to go, you no mama Kim."

"Yeah, bye Lane"

"Bye"


	8. Phone Calls

****

California Curse

Summary: 5 years after Jess leaves for California Rory gets a job in Venice Beach for a national newspaper. She has a perfect relationship with her boyfriend Chase, but when she runs into Jess will things change? 

****

Pairings: R/C,R/J and a little L/L

****

Rating: G

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls although I wish I owned Milo.

****

A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction story so please tell me how I'm doing in your reviews and let me know about any errors in spelling or anything else. 

*Thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate it helps a lot. 

****

Chapter 8 - Phone Calls

**Gilmore House**

"Come on Rory, It's almost 7:30. We're going to be late!" Lorelei screamed through the house.

"I'm coming, I'll be right there."

"Hurry!"

"Ok!"

Lorelei walked out of the house and got in the car. Rory soon followed.

"So how was staying with Jess?" Lorelei asked pulling out of the driveway.

"I already told you everything that happened."

"I know but….. Well how is he?"

"I wouldn't know, remember he isn't talking to me."

"Oh yeah, sorry. So what's his house like?"

"Can we not talk about him right now?!"

"Ok"

'I miss him so much and it's only been a few days since I last saw him.' Rory thought as they pulled up to a club.

"Come on everyone's waiting." Lorelei said getting out of the car.

**Inside the club**

"Congratulations!" everyone yelled as they walked inside.

"Thank you." Rory replied taking a seat.

A few hours later Lorelei stood to give a toast before everybody got ready to leave.

"I would just like to thank everyone for coming, I hope you all had a good time. I know I did. I would also like to say one more congratulation to Rory, I know she only loves one man, and that's Chase."

Rory stood and her and Lorelei thanked everyone on their way out

"Mom?" Rory said when they were walking to the car.

"Yeah?"

"I….. I….. I think I love Jess."

"What?! Rory listen to yourself! Your getting married tomorrow!"

"I know I just think…… your right, what am I thinking. I love Chase, I know I do."

"Yes you do."

"Can we go I think I'm tired."

"Yes maybe that's why you weren't thinking."

**Gilmore House**

"Mom? What time do I have to get up tomorrow?"

"Well the wedding's at four, so you have to be up at least ten so we can get extra coffee. Hey you mind checking the messages? I'm going to get a movie and junk food" Lorelei said walking out the door.

Rory walked over to the machine. 'Three hang-ups., wonder who called.' She pressed the button on the caller ID net to the answering machine. A few seconds later Jess number showed up three times. 'Jess…'

"Hey I'm back" lore said walking in the door a few minutes later with coffee, food and movies. "what's wrong?" she asked Rory seeing the confused look on her face.

"Nothing, Jess just called three times while we were gone."

"Oh, what did he say?"

"Nothing he hung up"

"Rory its ok."

"I'm just wondering what he wanted."

"Well how about a movie, we don't want you thinking about him too much."

"What ones did you get?"

"Ghost World, Pumpkin, and Charlie and The Chocolate Factory."

"Umm…Well were going to watch them all right?"

"Yeah if we don't fall asleep."

"Ok……. Still to hard."

"Ok, I'll pick, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."

"How'd I know."

"Ok now come on we're wasting valuable movie time."

Lorelei yelled walking into the living room as the phone rang. "can you get that?"

"Yeah" Rory said walking over to the phone and looking at the caller ID as the phone rang again.

"Are you going to pick it up"

"No…" Rory replied seeing Jess's name.

"Ok…. Come on!"

** Luke's**

Luke was just getting ready to close up the diner for the night when the phone rang.

"We're closed" he yelled into the receiver.

"Luke, it's Jess."

"Oh hey, what do you want?"

"Um.. I was just wonder what time Rory's wedding is tomorrow."

"Four why?"

"I'm just wondering."

"No your not your up to something I know it."

"I am not."

"She love you Jess, you know that right?" Luke said in a serious voice.

"Yeah, but if she does, why is she marrying Chase tomorrow?"

"Maybe she doesn't think you love her anymore. You did leave with out telling her and then you stopped calling."

"I have to go Luke, I'll see ya."

"Bye."

** Gilmore House.**

Rory and Lorelei are on the couch watching the movie, all of their food is gone and they're out of coffee.

"Hey babe I'm going to call Luke and see if he can bring some coffee to the bride _and_ her mother."

"Mom! Your using me!"

"No…. I'm just getting coffee. Lorelei said picking up the phone. Just before she hit the talk button, it rang. "hello?"

"Lor it's Luke."

"Oh hey I was just going to call and ask if you could bring some coffee over for the bride."

"Ok but I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Jess called here and asked when the wedding was tomorrow, and he asked in a determined voice, like he was up to something."

"Luke calm down. He's probably not up to something he probably just wants to make it here."

"He sounded like he wanted to kill someone."

Luke just bring some coffee over here."

"Did you tell Rory about us?"

"Oh no not yet, I'll tell her now."

Ok, see ya soon."

"Yeah bye….. Hey Rory?" Lorelei said walking over to Rory and sitting down. "I think I should tell you something.

"What?"

"Luke and I ……. Um….. We're together."

"Mom, that's great!"

"I know."

"Wow I cant believe this happened. Finally! Jess and I always knew you guys would get together."

"Shut up!"

Knock-knock.

"Come on in!" Lorelei yelled standing up from the couch to greet Luke.

"Hey" she continued giving him a small kiss.

"Thanks for the coffee Luke." Rory said taking a cup.

"No problem, I have to get back to the diner"

"Fine!" Lorelei said crossing her arms. 

"Sorry" he said giving her a long kiss.

"It's ok you can go." she replied leaning into him.

"Bye"

"Bye"


	9. The Wedding

****

California Curse

Summary: 5 years after Jess leaves for California Rory gets a job in Venice Beach for a national newspaper. She has a perfect relationship with her boyfriend Chase, but when she runs into Jess will things change? 

****

Pairings: R/C,R/J and a little L/L

****

Rating: G

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls although I wish I owned Milo.

****

A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction story so please tell me how I'm doing in your reviews and let me know about any errors in spelling or anything else. 

*Thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate it helps a lot. 

****

Chapter 9 - The Wedding

**Gilmore House**

"Rory! Get up it's 9:30" Lorelei yelled walking into Rory's room.

"Ugh… mom you said I didn't have to get up until 10:00!"

"Sorry, but hey now that your up, lets get coffee"

"I still have a half hour!"

"No you don't lets go!" Lorelei said jumping on the bed.

"Fine!" Rory got up.

"Yay!"

**Luke's**

"Luke coffee!" Lorelei walked up to the counter and yelled as Rory sat down.

"Oh hey , hang on." he replied plugging in the coffeemaker.

"Rory I think there's something wrong with Luke." Lorelei whispered sitting down next to her daughter. 

"Why?" she said looking up

"He didn't make the coffee yet."

"Luke you didn't make the coffee yet!"

"Yeah Luke Rory getting married and you don't have coffee ready for her!"

"Sorry I thought I had another half hour!"

"It's ok Luke, so did I" Rory said.

"So Rory your getting married today" Luke stated.

"Yep" Rory replied warily.

"Sounds weird, Rory, getting married and today in the same sentence." Luke continued pouring the coffee.

"Oh yeah mom did you get the bridesmaids dresses yet?"

"Yes I did."

"Good"

"Yes it is" Lorelei said as the two finished their coffee. "Well say bye Luke. It's the last time you'll see Rory before she walks down the isle." Lorelei continued giving Luke a kiss.

"Bye Rory see you later"

"Bye Luke." Rory said walking out the door. "Come on mom we have a lot to do."

"Coming" Lorelei said before giving Luke one last kiss before walking out the door.

"So Rory how does it feel to be getting married?" Lorelei asked as they walked home.

"It feels good." Rory replied.

"You know what?" Lorelei stopped in the middle of a cross walked and turned Rory to face her. "This is you last walk home let alone around this town as Lorelei Leigh Gilmore."

"Your right"

"Let walk around the whole town and think about old memories."

"Hey remember the Bracebridge Dinner?"

"Yeah that was funny seeing Jackson dressed like that. And the Snowman contest, did they ever figure out who destroyed the really bad snowman?"

"No I don't think so."

"I wonder who it was?"

'Jess' Rory thought lightly smiling. "Yeah me two."

They continued walking.

"Hey remember when you stole from Doose's?"

"Yeah, it was because of Dean." Rory replied laughing.

Soon they came to the bridge. Lorelei kept walking but Rory stopped as soon as they got to middle. Lorelei turned to see where her daughter went and saw Rory with a distant look in her eyes. She walked to her and motioned for her to take a seat. 'Whatever she's thinking about, it's really got her out of it. Maybe she'll talk.' They both sat down. Lorelei dangled her feet over the side while Rory sat with her legs in a pretzel. 'I wonder if I should say something.' Lorelei continued thinking. 

"I never knew how pretty this could be." she said trying to see if she could get anything out of Rory.

"I did" Rory replied. She looked across the water. 'Jess……'

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing….. It's just …….. Nothing."

"No Rory what is it?"

"This…… It….… it used to be our place."

"What who?" Lorelei asked.

"Jess…. Jess and…. me this was ….. our place, we came her a lot. Ever since the basket auction. We would just come and sit, read, talk, you know?"

"Rory we should go we only have a few hours." Lorelei stood, taking Rory's hand and pulling her up. She could tell Rory still had feelings for Jess, but she didn't want to believe it. 'Rory can do what she wants, I'm not forcing her to marry Chase.'

**Gilmore House**

"Rory I'm going to take a shower ok? Why don't you get your hair fixed so your at least half ready." Lorelei yelled walking up the stairs.

"Ok" Rory replied going into her room and picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lane?"

"Oh hey Rory. How are you? Are you excited?" Lane asked

"Umm yeah… Lane? I don't know if I should marry Chase."

"What Rory why not you guys are great together?"

"I just…… my mom and I went for a walk and we got to the bridge and I started thinking about Jess and then I realized that I might still love him."

"Rory I know you love Jess you always have. He's one of your best friends-."

"No I mean I might still be _in_ love with Jess. Maybe I only thought I loved Chase, because I wanted to forget about Jess."

"Rory your insane, Jess wouldn't have stopped calling if he still wanted to be with you right?……. I have to go mama Kim is calling me See ya" Lane hung up. 

'What do I do? What if Lanes right? Why did Jess stop calling?' Rory thought sitting down to do her hair.

**3:00PM**

Lorelei, Rory and Lane were on there way to the church when they saw Sookie in the town square yelling at Taylor. 

"Mom I hope Taylor isn't yelling because we put all the food out there for after the wedding."

"He better not be" Lorelei said getting out of the rented white stretch limo. "Sookie what's wrong?"

"Taylor says we can't leave the food here or he going to confiscate it."

"Taylor!" Lorelei yelled turning towards him. "My daughter is getting married in 1 hour and this food better be here after the reception. If you do anything to it, I will have the whole town after you within seconds!"

"Fine keep it here!" He yelled walking away.

"Thank you." Sookie said giving Lorelei a hug.

"No problem, but I have to go" she pointed to the limo.

"Ok, see you soon."

**Church**

"Mom is dad here yet?" Rory asked sitting down.

"No but I'm sure he'll be here soon, I mean your walking down that isle in like 2 minutes." Lorelei replied looking out the window. "Ooo wait he's here I see him!"

"Good." Rory said obviously relieved.

"Hey Ror!" Chris said walking into the small room in the back of the church

"Dad!" Rory stood up to hug him.

"I can't believe your getting married."

"Me neither"

"So how are you?" he asked taking her hand.  
"Good… I'm great."

"Good."

"How's Sherry?" Rory asked 

"Good, she's good."

"Good" Rory replied not knowing exactly what to say.

"Come on, it's time." Lorelei said.

As the bridesmaids walked down the isle in their light blue gowns, Rory peaked through the doors.

"Who ya looking for?" Chris asked taking Rory's arm.

"No one…. Just looking."

"Alright, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be" 

"Lets go" he said escorting her through the doors and down the isle.

They reached Chase, Rory took his hands as her dad kissed her and sat down.

"We are gathered here today to witness the binding together of two souls, Lorelei Leigh Gilmore and Chase John McClain. Chase we'll start with you. Do you Chase John McClain, take the Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, to be your wife, for richer or poorer, Through sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Chase replied squeezing Rory's hand.

"And do you Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, take the Chase John McClain, to be your husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I….."


	10. I Love You

****

California Curse

Summary: 5 years after Jess leaves for California Rory gets a job in Venice Beach for a national newspaper. She has a perfect relationship with her boyfriend Chase, but when she runs into Jess will things change? 

****

Pairings: R/C,R/J and a little L/L

****

Rating: G

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls although I wish I owned Milo.

****

A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction story so please tell me how I'm doing in your reviews and let me know about any errors in spelling or anything else. 

*Thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate it helps a lot. 

And now the moment you've all been waiting for……..

****

Chapter 10 - I Love You

"Rory!"

Rory turned away from Chase "Jess" She looked back at Chase who had an angry look on his face. "Chase I …. I can't, I'm in love with someone else, and I think I just realized who it is. I'm so sorry."

"I can't believe this!" Chase yelled storming down the isle and out the doors.

"Rory….." Jess walked up to her "I love you"

"I love you too Jess" she replied giving him a long passionate kiss.

"Hey everyone who wants to stick around, the foods outside!" Lorelei yelled standing up.

Rory and Jess slowly made their way out of the church but were stopped Lorelei and Luke.

"Jess I can't believe that you did that!" Luke yelled

"Luke calm down" Lorelei said taking his hand

"Luke it's ok didn't you hear what I said to Chase?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Hey lets go eat." Lorelei said walking out of the church, followed by Luke, Jess, and Rory.

"Rory!" Lane yelled running up to her and Jess.

"Hey Lane." She replied as Lane started pulling her away from Jess. "I'll be back, hopefully. If not come look for me." she told Jess smiling back at him.

"Ok" he said catching up to them to give her a quick kiss.

"I can't believe he did that! I always wanted to see someone stop a wedding." Lane continued excitedly.

"Yeah"

"Did you see Chase's face when he stormed out of the church? He looked really funny."

"I'm sure he did, but can we not talk about him?"

"Oh yeah sorry"

"Lane eat!" Mrs. Kim called.

"I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Lane." Rory said turning to look for Jess. She saw her mom and Luke and started walking towards them. "Mom, I'm going to go change really quick."

"Ok" Lorelei replied with a mouthful of food.

Rory got home and threw on a pair of jeans and light blue tank top, she looked in the mirror and debated whether to change her hair form the curled messy bun it was in or let it down. She decided to leave it so she hurry and look for Jess. She walked out the door and headed for the gazebo where Jess, Luke and Lorelei were seated.

"Hey" she said walking up to them.

"You hungry babe?" Lorelei asked.

"Yeah the foods great." Luke chimed in.

"Yeah I'm going over there right now, I just wanted to see if you guys wanted anything."

"Umm… bring me more coffee." Lorelei told her

"Ok I'll be right back." Rory said walking down the steps 

"I'll come with you." Jess replied standing up and following her.

"Jess?" Rory turned toward him and pulled him to a stop.

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too." he replied giving her a long kiss "Hey lets get food and eat it on the bridge."

"Ok, wait what about my moms coffee?"

"She can get it." He said pulling her towards the food.

"Fine."

Rory and Jess got their food and sat down on the bridge.

"So about the article you had to do on me…"

"You'll let me?" Rory asked.

"Yeah sure," he replied "We'll go over it later."

"Thank you."

"So where's your apartment in California?" 

"Right down the road from your place."

"Oh… That's good."

"Yeah that's one of the reasons I liked it." Rory stated. There was a long pause of silence before she spoke again. "So what book do you have with you." she asked remembering he always carried one.

"On The Road"

"How many times have you read that?"

"Too many to count" he replied with a smirk. "Why you wanna read?"

"Yeah" she moved closer to him so she could read the book.

**Luke's**

Lorelei was sitting at the counter, complaining to Luke about how Taylor was going to confiscate the food for the wedding, when Rory and Jess walked in hand-in-hand.

"Hey babe" Lorelei said turning towards the door.

"Hey mom, Luke coffee?" Rory asked sitting down 

"Sure but I really think that you should get her home to get sleep before she goes from talking about Taylor, to talking about Kirk, to complaining about some other thing which will lead to her remembering some crazy story about me." Luke replied setting down a cup.

"Ooo like that time Mia came to visit and she told us about how you were a trekie!" Lorelei screamed

"Take her home please!" Luke yelled.

"Yes sir Captain Kirk" Rory said smiling.

"You can't stop her now Luke. You kind of brought it upon yourself mentioning how she would go from one thing to another then to some crazy thing about you." Jess stated.

"True." Rory added.

"Hey when do you have to get back to California?" Lorelei asked turning to Rory and Jess.

"Umm… not for a week" Rory replied.

"Ok"

Rory took her coffee off the counter and motioned for Jess to join her at a table, before asking Luke for a paper and pencil. She then took a seat directly across from Jess.

"So Mr. Mariano, what will you next book be about?" Rory asked in a professional voice as Jess started to laugh. "Shut up and answer the question." she said reaching across the table hitting him playfully.

"Ok, it's kind of going to be a sequel, to my last book, 'The Year Life Began'. It's going to get more in depth with my current relationship with the main character."

"Ok so-"

"Nope, I'm telling anymore." Jess interrupted her.

"Oh please." Rory whined.

"Nope"

"Fine!"

"Fine" Jess agreed, standing up and slipping into the seat next to Rory. She turned to face him, looking into his coffee, brown eyes and leaned in to kiss him. He took his hand off the back of the seat where he set it and cupped her face as he deepened the kiss.

"Ahem." the two broke apart and looked in the direction of the noise, and saw Lorelei. "Rory if you two are done sucking face, we can go home." She said with a strait face.

"Ok" Rory replied looking at Jess to let her out of the booth.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked getting up.

"Yeah" she said following him. She gave him one last kiss and headed out of the diner with her mom.

"So your over Chase huh?"

"There wasn't really anything to get over. I mean I think I realized today that I only loved Chase because I wanted someone to love, who loved me."

"You could love me" Lorelei said acting sad.

"I do love you. I guess what I'm trying to say is I loved Chase for the wrong reasons."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"So you love Jess huh?"

"Yeah I really do."

"For the right reasons I'm guessing?"

"Yeah definitely….. All the right reasons" Rory replied squeezing her moms hand.

"Good I'm glad your happy" Lorelei replied smiling.

**Luke's 3pm 1 week later**

Lorelei and Rory were seated at the counter, discussing when Rory could visit again, or when Lorelei could visit her, When Jess walked out of the back with a bag full of clothes that he brought from California.

"Hey" he said walking up to Rory and giving her a small kiss.

"I can't believe your leaving me again Rory!" Lorelei yelled

"Mom we went over this already, I'm not discussing when we can visit again!"

"Fine!" Lorelei replied drinking the rest of her coffee. "I'm done so we an head out, Luke we're leaving!"

"Ok" he yelled coming out of the back . "Bye Rory" he said giving her a hug. "See ya Jess" he turned to him and gave him a quick hug. Then turned to Lorelei. "Are you sure you don't want me to come, just incase you cant stop crying like last time?" he joked.

"No! I'll be fine!" Lorelei yelled giving him a short kiss. "Lets go kiddies" she continued pointing to the door.

"Bye Luke" Rory and Jess said exiting the diner.

**Next Day Rory's Apartment**

Rory woke up at 10 she quickly took a shower and got dressed so she could start on her article for the paper. She tried to write but couldn't. 'I need coffee' she thought getting up from the kitchen table to fix her hair. A few minutes later she was on her way to the bookstore. As soon as she got there she ordered a large coffee and looked trough the books. ' 'Understand This' sounds good.' She thought reading the summary. She paid for the book and started home, while thinking about ways to write her article. 'I have to think of something, the article is due later today'

She got home and quickly started writing. Three hours later at 3:30 she finally completed the article. She reread it, then decided to call Jess to see what he thought. She picked up the phone, but set it right back down, remembering he had a meeting with some guy from his publishing company. 'Oh well, he'll just have to read it in tomorrows paper.' she thought heading out the door in the direction of her office to drop off the article.


	11. Movie Night

****

California Curse

Summary: 5 years after Jess leaves for California Rory gets a job in Venice Beach for a national newspaper. She has a perfect relationship with her boyfriend Chase, but when she runs into Jess will things change? 

****

Pairings: R/C,R/J and a little L/L

****

Rating: G

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls although I wish I owned Milo.

****

A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction story so please tell me how I'm doing in your reviews and let me know about any errors in spelling or anything else. 

*Thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate it helps a lot. 

And now the moment you've all been waiting for……..

****

Chapter 11 - Movie Night

As soon as Rory woke up the next morning she called Jess to let him know the article was in the paper. They agreed to meet at the bookstore and read it together. Rory got there as fast as she could and immediately spotted Jess at a table in the café. 

"Hey" she said walking over to him and sitting down.

"Hey let's read it" he said opening the paper to the page of the article.

'Hi my name is Rory Gilmore. If you've read Jess Mariano's first book, you probably recognize my name. Yep that's me the main character. When I first read his book I thought, 'Why would anyone want to write about me?' But by the time I finished this article, I realized why.

When my boss assigned me the article I was in a huge fight with Jess. You see, I just moved to California and hadn't seen Jess in 5 years. I was engaged to a man I loved for all the wrong reasons, but didn't realize it. I didn't want Jess to know about him so I kept it from him. Needless to say he found out and of course he got mad. But all that has changed. I didn't get married thanks to Jess, who interrupted my wedding to tell me he loved me. 

This article is supposed to be about Jess and his new book. Getting the info on Jess definitely wasn't the hard part, considering I know him better than anyone. 

Jess grew up in New York with his mother who wasn't really that great at being there for him. He practically grew up on his own. He was sent to my home town, Stars Hollow, because his mom said she couldn't handle him anymore, which wasn't his fault, it was hers. When he got there no one took time to get to know him. He looked like a James Dean wannabe and pulled so many pranks all over the town. I only started talking to Jess because he had to help at his uncles diner my mother and I always went to. I got to know him pretty well when his uncle asked me to tutor him for school. Jess was always so nice to me and he still is. But he always had a cover he never let anyone see his real side, except for me. About a year after Jess came to stars hollow, he got to me. I broke up with my boyfriend and started dating Jess. Things were great, he was always making me smile whenever I was with him. The end of that year he found out he flunked out of high school. He couldn't go to prom with me and he had to leave and go to California. He didn't tell me until he was there and called, we talked for two years. After that he stopped calling. Then 5 years later I came here. So basically what I'm trying to say about him is, he's a really great guy when you get to know him. He has that hidden side behind the bad ass attitude that you just can't resist.

Anyway Jess's next book will be a sequel to his first one. It will tell about his life now. Let me guess, your thinking 'This is like a never ending autobiography isn't it?' But it's more than that, its a love story and all the hardships along the way, explained almost like the last episode of Dawson's Creek 5 years ago. The only difference is Jess tells his story in a book, not in a T.V. series like Dawson did.

After doing this article, I realized I still don't know the _whole_ Jess. No one ever will, because there's something about him that you just cant figure out. And the reason Jess wrote about me in his book was because he loves me. I could have realized that before, but remember, I was to busy loving someone for all the wrong reasons.'

"It's great" Jess said finishing the article.

"Thanks" Rory replied getting up from her seat across from Jess, to sit next to him.

"I love you" he said giving her a long deep kiss. They finally pulled apart breathless, a few minutes later.

"I love you too" Rory whispered giving him a hug. "Can we get a movie and have a movie night?" she asked

"Sure" he said motioning for her to stand so they could leave. "What do you want to rent?" he continued taking her hand as they walked out of the bookstore.

"Umm… I don't know yet."

"Well it's not like it'll matter anyway."

"Yes it does what if I intend to watch the movie."

"Couples always intend to watch the movie, but we all know that never happens."

"Ok, fine point made. But I still intend to watch it, or should I pretend like I'm going to watch it?"

"Doesn't really matter considering no matter what its not going to be watched." Jess said as they walked into the video store.

"Fine"

"How about a comedy?"

"I'm in the mood for something scary."

"Why so I'll hold your hand?" he asked smirking.

"No…. you'll hold my hand anyway"

"Ok so what scary movie were you thinking?"

"When Darkness Falls."

"No"

"What why?" She asked turning him to face her.

"Because… that looks stupid."

"Come on Jess!"

"Fine but if you get to rent that, we're also renting Mr. Deeds"

"But I saw that." Rory complained.

"So what I did too."

"But why don't you rent some thing that neither of us has seen?"

"Because I want to see Mr. Deeds again." He said pulling her to the front desk to check the movies out.

"Hey how much junk food do you have at your place?"

"Umm.. don't you mean hey how much junk food _and_ coffee do you have at your place?" he said in a mocking tone.

"Yes… but that was mean."

"Yeah I know."

"So can we stop at the store?"

"Sure"

They got to the store and Rory practically ran to the junk food isle, with Jess behind her trying to catch up. She quickly started pilling everything into the cart, chips, cookies, pretzels, pudding mixes, everything.

"Rory stop!" Jess said grabbing her arms.

"What?"

"We don't need all of this."

"But even if we don't eat all of it tonight we can save some for our next movie night. Then we don't have to do this again."

"I think I'll take my chances." he replied putting some of the food back, leaving just the chips and cookies. "Ok lets head to the coffee isle… where we'll only be getting one kind of coffee" he said taking her hand.

"Fine."

**Jess's apartment.**

Rory and Jess are on the couch kissing, Jess's hands are resting near the small of Rory's back, while Rory's fingers are running through his hair. A loud scream suddenly came from the T.V. causing them to jump apart.

"Jeez." Rory said looking at the T.V.

"Your scared" Jess stated smiling.

"I am not!" Rory replied staring at him. "I can't be scared if I don't even know what's going on."

"Your right, once again proving my point from earlier."

"It's your fault."

"Ugh… how?"

"You started the kissing."

"You didn't have to kiss me back… oh but you couldn't resist huh?" 

"Jess" she said blushing.

"What you know it's true… admit it… or I'll take away your coffee."

"You wouldn't"

"Oh I would."

"Fine, ok I couldn't resist."

"Thank you."

"Yeah right." she replied standing.

"Where are you going?" 

"It's late I have to go. I need to get up early tomorrow."

"No don't leave yet." Jess said getting up. 

"I have to." 

"I'll walk you." he said taking her hand 

"Ok"

"So how's work?" he asked as they walked down the street.

"Good, my boss gave me an article to do on a movie coming out next month. I get to go to the set and interview some of the characters."

"Really?"

"Yeah" she said walking up the porch steps to her door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah"

"What time do you get up?"

"7:00"

"Meet me at the bookstore before work."

"Alright see you tomorrow." she told him giving him a long kiss as he pushed her up against the door

"I love you." he said after they pulled apart.

"I love you too."

**Next Day**

Rory woke up and got dressed quickly. She threw a nice pair of jeans and a red t-shirt, then headed out the door.

"Hey" she said walking into the café inside the bookstore, and over to Jess.

"Hey" he replied giving her a small kiss once she sat down next to him.

"So why did you ask me o come here?"

"No reason, I just wanted to see you before you went to work."

"Oh, ok"

"What do I have to have a reason?"

"No your reason was good."

"Ok"

"Do you want anything?" the waitress asked

"Umm… yeah I'll have a large coffee to go." Rory replied.

"So…"

"So how's your book coming?"

"Good it's almost done."

"Good, I get to read it right?"

"Yeah, you get the first copy."

"Ok, well I have to go." she said as the waitress set down the coffee. She put down some money, but Jess immediately gave it back to her.

"Nope it's on me."

"Ok, thanks Jess. I'll see you later." she said before giving him a kiss.

"Bye" he said as she walked away. "I love you!" he continued, yelling so she'd hear him.

She turned and looked back mouthing 'I love you too.' and blew him a kiss.

****

A/N: Sorry I didn't update these last two days. Wednesday I had to go to my sisters honor society thing and last night I had a track party then my sister went on to type something for a scholarship. I also would like to let you know that June 28th I m going to Florida for 2 weeks and wont be back 'til July 3rd…so I wont be able to update until July 4th since July 5th I'm going to Maryland so… I know that's a little while from now but I didn't want to forget to mention it. Thanks. 


	12. AN

****

California Curse

Summary: 5 years after Jess leaves for California Rory gets a job in Venice Beach for a national newspaper. She has a perfect relationship with her boyfriend Chase, but when she runs into Jess will things change? 

****

Pairings: R/C,R/J and a little L/L

****

Rating: G

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls although I wish I owned Milo.

****

A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction story so please tell me how I'm doing in your reviews and let me know about any errors in spelling or anything else. 

*Thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate it helps a lot. 

****

Chapter 12 - A/N

Hey thanks for all your reviews I just want to let you know I'm not going to be able to update a whole lot the rest of this week because of finals and this weekend I have my class trip. I'm going to try and finish this story before I go to Florida that way I don't have to worry about it I might also do a sequel to this story sometime later on. again I say thanks everyone who has read this story so far I really hope you've liked it. Hasta.(means later for all of you people who haven't taken Spanish)


	13. AN2

****

California Curse

Summary: 5 years after Jess leaves for California Rory gets a job in Venice Beach for a national newspaper. She has a perfect relationship with her boyfriend Chase, but when she runs into Jess will things change? 

****

Pairings: R/C,R/J and a little L/L

****

Rating: G

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls although I wish I owned Milo.

****

A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction story so please tell me how I'm doing in your reviews and let me know about any errors in spelling or anything else. 

*Thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate it helps a lot. 

****

Chapter 12 - A/N 2

Hey …. I'm so Sorry I haven't updated I seriously haven't had time…. My sis graduated Friday and we had her party sat. and today I had two hrs of school I don't feel all that well so im not going to type up a chapter I'll try and update tomorrow sometime between getting up and playing hockey, c ya 


	14. Another Trip

****

California Curse

Summary: 5 years after Jess leaves for California Rory gets a job in Venice Beach for a national newspaper. She has a perfect relationship with her boyfriend Chase, but when she runs into Jess will things change? 

****

Pairings: R/C,R/J and a little L/L

****

Rating: G

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls although I wish I owned Milo.

****

A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction story so please tell me how I'm doing in your reviews and let me know about any errors in spelling or anything else. 

*Thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate it helps a lot. 

Last Chapter (11) - Jess reads Rory's article, then they have a movie night at Jess's 

****

Chapter 14 - Another Trip

** 2 weeks after the last chapter (11), Rory's work**

Rory was seated at her desk, she was trying to find a few days her and Jess could visit Stars Hollow. Lorelei had called five times already that day. The phone rang.

"Mom stop calling" Rory said picking up the phone.

"Hey how'd you know it was me?"

"Umm… huh I wonder? You've already called a hundred times today!"

"No I didn't I called five times" Lorelei told her.

"Same thing"

"No it's not … we'll argue about that some other time. Did you find when you guys can come?"

"Yeah I guess we can come next week." Rory said taking one last look at her calendar. 

"Ok that's fine with me. So how are you?" Lorelei asked not wanting to hang up the phone yet.

"Mom you've asked that the last 2 times you called."

"Oh well then …. How's Jess doing?"

"Mom you asked that the first time you called. I really have to get back to work." Rory said getting annoyed.

"Ok fine… I'll hang up." Lorelei replied sounding disappointed.

"You can call Jess and annoy him." Rory suggested knowing her mother would love to do that.

"Ok!" 

** Jess' later that day**

Jess was reading over his book one last time before he had to take it to the publisher. He had already read it five times since he finished it. But he wanted it to be perfect.

"Hey" Rory yelled coming through the door to the apartment.

"Oh hey" Jess replied standing up from where he was seated on the couch

"My mom didn't call did she?"

"Yeah, it was horrible, she wouldn't shut up. So then I hung up on her, but she called back!" he told her giving her a small kiss.

"Yeah she did the same to me."

"So when are we going down there?"

"Next week" Rory said looking up at him.

"Ok, I have to go get this published."

"Ok, do you want me to start something for dinner or anything?"

"Umm… no it's ok I don't need another fire." he replied laughing

"Hey that only happened once… and it was years ago!"

"It's ok just make sure you're here when I get back." he walked out.

Rory sat down and picked up the TV guide.

** 1 hour later**

"Hey, I'm back!" Jess called through the apartment. He looked around and saw Rory intensely reading. He walked over to her. She looked up.

"Oh hey, I didn't realize you were back." she said laying the book down.

"Yeah I saw, so what are you reading?"

"Your first book… again." she told him smiling.

He laughed "I got food"

"Ooo yay! What is it?" she jumped up and ran to the counter where Jess had set the bags.

"Chinese take-out" he replied following her.

"Good" she sat down to eat

**3 hours later**

Rory and Jess had finished their dinner and were watching a movie.

"I should go Jess , it's 10:30" Rory said standing.

"No don't go" he said grabbing her hand and getting up.

"I have to though I…"

She couldn't finish her sentence. Jess cut her off with a long kiss. He leaned into her slowly backing her up until she was against a door. Jess continued the kiss deepening as he reached for the door knob. The door opened and the force of his body against hers caused her to stumble backwards landing on Jess' bed. They broke apart. Rory looked into his eyes.

"Do you want this?" he asked not wanting to force her into anything.

"I love you" she replied kissing him. Soon his hands came down to the hem of her shirt, slowly lifting it.

**Next Morning**

Rory woke up to find Jess already awake watching her.

"Hey she said softly, giving him a long kiss as the phone rang.

"Keep thinking what your thinking." Jess said turning to get the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Jess it's Lane, is Rory there?"

"Yeah hang on" he handed Rory the phone.

"Hello?"

"Rory! Guess what?!" Lane screamed

"What?" Rory asked rubbing her eyes.

"I'm getting married!"

"Oh my God Lane that's great!" Rory screamed

"Yeah I know I can't believe mama's letting me marry Dave."

"Me neither, I'm so happy for you."

"When are you coming to visit." Lane asked she couldn't wait to see Rory

"Next week" 

"Good I have so much to tell you about! And what are you doing over Jess' it's 7:00 in the morning!"

"Well…"

"Oh my God! I'm sorry I didn't interrupt anything right?"

"No I just woke up" Rory told her knowing she'll want details

"So how was he?" 

"Lane!"

"Sorry."

"I'll tell you when I get there." 

"Ok fine Bye Rory" Lane said smiling.

"Bye Lane" Rory replied before hanging up. She looked up at Jess

"So what's on the agenda for today?" He asked 

"I have work in an hour and a half."

"Damn" he smirked.

"Yeah I should go I have to go home and change." She replied "But I could stay a little longer if you get me coffee."

"Alright." he said getting up and getting dressed. He leaned over the bed and kissed Rory lightly on the forehead "I love you" he whispered heading out of the room to make the coffee.

**Rory's Work**

"Hey you want anything for lunch you'd better order it now" one of Rory's co-workers yelled into her office as he walked down the hall

"It's ok. I'll get something" She replied picking up her office phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jess"

"Hey, how's work?" he asked smiling

"It's ok I was wondering if you'd drop off some more coffee and something to eat from the café at the bookstore." she replied.

"Yeah sure, what do you want me to get?"

"Doesn't matter, surprise me"

"Alright, if you insist." he said with a smirk

"Yes I insist, cause if I don't like it your eating it. I have to go though, I love you." she told him not wanting to hang up.

"Ok, I'll be there soon, love you too." he said then hung up.

Jess got to the building twenty minutes later. It took him a while to find which office Rory was in.

"The food has arrived." he said walking in and setting down the coffee and a bag of food.

"What did you get?" Rory asked getting up.

"One of everything, I figured ' Hey she has a fridge in that office, and there's a microwave down the hall, so I'll get extra'." he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"But then you'll have no reason to come and visit me during the day." she told him with a sad look on her face.

"Oh, but I do. Did you see me bring in tons of coffee?"

"No"

"Exactly, I'll come to bring you coffee." He smirked.

"Wow good plan. Of coarse you could have said, ' I need a reason to come see you?'" she replied smiling up at him.

"That's my… other reason." he laughed.

Rory leaned into him, giving him a kiss.

"So what should I eat?" she said as he let go of her.

**Luke's**

Lorelei walked in and sat down at the counter. 

"Luke!" she yelled, not seeing him anywhere. After a few minutes of waiting she stood and walked behind the counter. She grabbed the coffee pot and a mug, and poured herself the coffee. She looked up and saw someone at the counter. Looking around one last time for Luke, she grabbed a note pad and walked down the counter to the customer.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"Yeah I'll have a coffee and an order of pancakes." 

Lorelei wrote it down and stuck the paper to the wall where Caesar could see it

"Here's your coffee." she said setting down the cup, as Luke walked down the stairs and out from behind the curtain.

"Lorelei, what are you doing?" he asked walking over to her.

"Well, I called your name but you didn't answer so I got myself coffee and when I looked up that man was sitting there, so I helped and took his order." she said turning towards him.

"Oh, well thank you but please go sit down."

"Ok." she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a small kiss.

"Thank you for helping." he told her before letting her sit down

"Oh hey guess what."

"What?"

"Rory's coming next week" She screamed with a smile on her face.

"That's good, is Jess coming with her?"

"Yeah, I can't wait for them to get here!"

"I'm sure you can't."

"I have to go, I have to be at the Inn." she said leaning over the counter and giving Luke a kiss "Bye" she continued.  
"Bye"

** 5 days later, Rory's apartment.**

Rory's on couch and Jess is making dinner with the food he brought over.

"So two days until we leave for Stars Hollow." Jess stated.

"Yeah, I should really just move back there.. It's like I'll be there every moth or mom will be here."

"And I'd have to come, because I cant stand being without you for that long."

"You can't?" Rory asked getting up and walking over to him.

"No of course not, who would I have to talk to or laugh at? I 'd be a hermit."

"Hey I thought you were going to say something nice!" She said pouting.

"Yeah I know, but what fun would that be?" he replied leaning down to kiss her.

"Mmm… so what are you making?" she asked when they pulled apart?

"Not telling you" he stepped in front of the stove, so she couldn't see. "It's done anyway so go sit down."

"Fine!" she took a seat as he set a pot in the middle of the table. She took the lid off. "Macaroni and Cheese?" she laughed.

"Yep, a classic meal." Jess said smirking. He sat down and they ate, while talking about the past few weeks..

"Wanna help me do the dishes?" Rory asked standing up.

"I don't know…" he said following her.

"Come on it'll be fun." She started to fill the sink with soapy water.

"How?"

"Oh I don't know" she said scooping up some of the bubbles, and throwing them towards Jess. He quickly ran up to her pinning her against the counter. He leaned down to kiss her, slowly moving his arm behind her back. He reached for the spray hose and aimed it at her back 

"Ah! Jess!" she screamed grabbing for him. He turned and ran into the table. Rory grabbed his arm as he tried to get around her. But he couldn't get away. He turned towards her looking down into her bright blue eyes. She stared back at him and brought her hand up to his face wiping off the soap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down giving her a long kiss, filled with passion. They broke apart smiling.

"I should go." Jess said looking at her.

"I don't want you to though."

"But I have to, I cant stay, you have to get up extra early for your meeting at work."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry." She said with a sad look on her face.

"It's ok, I'll see you tomorrow." he reached up to her face, moving some hair that had fallen into her eyes.

"Ok." she said giving him one last kiss "I love you."

"I love you too" he walked to the door and waved on his way out.


	15. The Question

****

California Curse

Summary: 5 years after Jess leaves for California Rory gets a job in Venice Beach for a national newspaper. She has a perfect relationship with her boyfriend Chase, but when she runs into Jess will things change? 

****

Pairings: R/C,R/J and a little L/L

****

Rating: G

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls although I wish I owned Milo.

****

A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction story so please tell me how I'm doing in your reviews and let me know about any errors in spelling or anything else. 

*Thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate it helps a lot. 

****

Chapter 15 - Stars Hollow Again

**Stars Hollow**

"Luke come on!" Lorelei yelled walking into the diner "We have to pick up Rory and Jess"

"Alright, I'm coming" Luke said walking out of the back . "Lets go."

"Are you forgetting something?"

"Umm… not that I know of."

"Coffee Luke, I need coffee."

"Ok fine" he got her a cup.

" Ok now we can go." Lorelei said exiting the diner.

**Airport**

Rory and Jess got off the plane, they looked around for Lorelei and Luke but couldn't find them.

"Let's get our bags and hit the café place for coffee." Rory suggested taking Jess' hand.

"Alright but what if they can't find us."

"They will, trust me, if they don't they'll go to the information desk and call for us."

"Yeah or they can just call your cell phone." Jess told her smiling.

"Yeah they could, but what fun would that be?"

Luke and Lorelei walked over to where Jess and Rory's plane was unboarding.

"Where are they?" Luke asked looking around.

"I don't know." Lorelei replied taking Lukes hand. "Ooh, what's that smell…. Coffee!! I bet we'll find Rory and Jess where the coffee is." She continued, smelling the air.

"Lorelei, you look stupid doing that. It's not going to work."

"Well Luke, we can try it then if it doesn't work, we can go to the information desk and call for them. Don't forget I have one hell of a nose." she said pulling him toward the smell of the coffee.

"We're not going to the information desk, you can call her cell phone."

"But that's not fun!….. Rory!!" she screamed seeing Rory in the café where her nose led her.

"Mom!" Rory got up quickly and ran over to her.

"See Luke I told you we'd find them." Turning back towards Rory she said, "I smelled coffee and figured you'd be near it. So I followed my nose. Luke said it wouldn't work. I told him if it didn't we could go to the information desk, but he said we could just call your cell phone. But that wouldn't have been any fun." 

"Oh my God, Jess and I had almost the exact same conversation." Rory smiled hugging her mom.

**Luke's**

Lorelei and Rory are seated at the counter, Jess is pouring them coffee.

"Jess, a package came for you today." Luke said passing him a brown box.

"Thanks." he turned to Rory. "Take your coffee, I have something to show you."

"Ok" she said standing. Jess took her hand and led her to the bridge. They sat down 

"Here, this is for you." he handed her the box.

"What is it?"

"Open it and see."

She opened the package to find Jess' new book.

"Oh my God Jess!"

"It's the very first copy. Open it, read." he smiled at her.

'California Curse' She opened the book to the first page and read.

'This book is dedicated to Rory Gilmore, you're the best thing to ever happen to me, I love you and I never want to loose you again.' 

Rory looked up at Jess, he was on one knee.

"Rory…. Will you marry me?" he asked pulling out a small blue box.  
She smiled looking into his dark brown eyes.

"Yes!" He kissed her long and hard, they finally broke apart.

They sat there holding each other as Rory picked up the book. She opened it but immediately set it down.

"Your not gonna read it?" Jess asked looking down at her.

"Jess, I can't right now, I can't concentrate on anything. Come on." she stood taking his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"The diner, I have to tell mom." She said pulling him up.

"But I want to spend time with you, like we were going to do just now."

"Jess, right after I tell my mom, we'll go for a walk ok?"

"Fine lets go." he took her hand and started walking towards the diner. 

By the time they got there, Rory was practically running, puling Jess behind her.

"Mom!" she screamed, running in.

"What?" Lorelei asked turning towards her daughter.

"Jess… he… and…" she studdered, finally showing her mom her hand.


	16. AN3

****

California Curse

Summary: 5 years after Jess leaves for California Rory gets a job in Venice Beach for a national newspaper. She has a perfect relationship with her boyfriend Chase, but when she runs into Jess will things change? 

****

Pairings: R/C,R/J and a little L/L

****

Rating: G

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls although I wish I owned Milo.

****

A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction story so please tell me how I'm doing in your reviews and let me know about any errors in spelling or anything else. 

*** I realized this morning that when I renamed the last chapter last night that I forgot to change the name of it in the beginning of the chapter, sorry about that.

****

Chapter 16 - A/N 3

Hey, I'm back from Florida, and I noticed that im only like 1 chapter ahead of the last one I uploaded so im gunna work on writing for a little bit, ill try to get farther ahead by tomorrow and update then. It depends on how engrossed I get in the book understand this by Jervey Tervalon. I picked it up at the library today its pretty good so far, ill shut up now, thanx for any reviews ive gotten at all since I started this story. Bye 

****


	17. AN

****

California Curse

Summary: 5 years after Jess leaves for California Rory gets a job in Venice Beach for a national newspaper. She has a perfect relationship with her boyfriend Chase, but when she runs into Jess will things change? 

****

Pairings: R/C,R/J and a little L/L

****

Rating: G

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls although I wish I owned Milo.

****

A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction story so please tell me how I'm doing in your reviews and let me know about any errors in spelling or anything else. 

****

Chapter 16 - A/N 

Hey I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while I haven't really had time. My moms friend from Florida came up with her sons and I was hanging out w/ them everyday since I haven't seen them in 2 or 3 years. And my sisters getting ready to go to collage on Friday. I start school next Tuesday I think or Wednesday I swear I'll try and work on my story before then. I really am sorry I wish I had more time in my life lol. But anyway I'll update soon…promise.


	18. Moving Back

****

California Curse

Summary: 5 years after Jess leaves for California Rory gets a job in Venice Beach for a national newspaper. She has a perfect relationship with her boyfriend Chase, but when she runs into Jess will things change? 

****

Pairings: R/C,R/J and a little L/L

****

Rating: G

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls although I wish I owned Milo.

****

A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction story so please tell me how I'm doing in your reviews and let me know about any errors in spelling or anything else. 

****

Chapter 16 - A/N 

Hey I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while I haven't really had time. My moms friend from Florida came up with her sons and I was hanging out w/ them everyday since I haven't seen them in 2 or 3 years. And my sisters getting ready to go to collage on Friday. I start school next Tuesday I think or Wednesday I swear I'll try and work on my story before then. I really am sorry I wish I had more time in my life lol. But anyway I'll update soon…promise.


	19. AN

****

California Curse

Summary: 5 years after Jess leaves for California Rory gets a job in Venice Beach for a national newspaper. She has a perfect relationship with her boyfriend Chase, but when she runs into Jess will things change?

****

Pairings: R/C,R/J and a little L/L

****

Rating: PG

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls although I wish I owned Milo.

****

A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction story so please tell me how I'm doing in your reviews and let me know about any errors in spelling or anything else.

****

Recap: Chapter 18 - Rory and Jess decide to move back to SH from California, and also that they want to have the wedding reception on the bridge.

Chapter 19: A/N

Umm… all I can say is I'm very sorry for all of you who liked this story, I got side tracked with everything going on in school and just didnt find time to update then I forgot (yes forgot) about my story and the other day I was looking through the junk in the drawers under my bed and found my story… so with that said I'm going to continue writing this one as soon as I finish up chapter 18 in my notebook. Once again sorry for the wait and if you enjoyed this story please stick with me again… I'm sorry for irresponsibleness, please forgive me…


End file.
